Enchanted
by Cullen's gal
Summary: Ben and Bella were so close to getting engaged after school. But charlie finds out that he getting transfer to a new police department. When Bella finds out she's heartbroken that she's leaving her man of her dreams behind.


Ben and Bella were so close to getting engaged after school. But charlie finds out that he getting transfer to a new police department. When Bella finds out she's heartbroken that she's leaving her man of her dreams behind.

Enchanted

It was a nice fall day when we, my parents, my brother (Jasper) and I moved to Forks. My dad, Charlie, got transferred to Forks police department a few weeks ago from Phoenix, Arizona. Anyway, my parents already signed us up for the school. I am a junior and Jasper is a senior. He lets me tag along with his friends and him. We both are popular, so it was no problem. My friends here were Rachel and her twin sister Rebecca. (I couldn't tell them apart.) Did I mention my other friend, Kim? Kim and I were friends since first grade. We grew up like sisters. My brother has a huge crush on her, but she wasn't interested in him like that.

Ben came to Phoenix in seventh grade. Jasper and I became friends with Ben right away. So we became close friends first. I did have a crush on him; he also had a crush on me, or at least that's what he told my brother. Ben told my brother that he wanted to ask me out. My brother told him to go ahead. So when he finally asked me out, I jumped at the opportunity. He is the guy of my dreams. He's not your typical guy; he's been so sweet and there for me. We hardly fight. He always gets me gifts when I least expect it. When he found out that I'm moving, he was devastated, and so was I. I told him that I will never forget him. He came over today to help us load the U-Haul truck. Both of us had teary eyes. When we were done loading the truck, we kissed our last kiss and whispered that we will always love each other.

Then, he walked to his Corvette and drove off. That was the last time I saw Ben. Mom, Jasper, and I drove my car, while we hitched Jasper's motorcycle. My brother's friend Quil was driving the UHaul truck which was pulling my Mom's Lexus behind. As we were driving to Forks, I was crying all the way there. I could see my mom look at me from the corner of her eyes, she had a faded smile. Than she whispered "You and Ben will see each other, but not like it was when we lived in Phoenix."

"Mom, I don't think it will be the same, what happens if he forgets about me?" I asked.

"Honey, if it was meant to be, he won't forget you," she answered as she was driving.

"I hope you are right," I sobbed and wiped my tears.

"Don't worry, honey," she smiled.

I couldn't help it; it was not that my mom's words didn't matter. I know Ben, once someone leaves or moves he will move on, but I hope it's not true about us. I felt my brother's hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him with a fake smile. I knew he could tell that it was a fake one. Jasper and I are so close, that he knows a lot of my secrets. We don't keep anything from each other.

When we finally arrived at our new home, I saw my dad's car parked in the driveway. He was here a few days before we actually moved. He had to, since they asked him to start working sooner. Our house was a tad bit smaller than the one in Arizona. Ben had mentioned it rains here a lot. I opened the car door. I got out and I walked over to the U-Haul truck that my dad paid for to move our things. Quil helped us unload the truck, then he was invited to stay over night by my parents.

Anyway, I had to help my brother move my dresser and my nightstand. But since Quil was here, he helped Jasper move it. It was like Quil was my other brother but he's like the only one I could talk to besides my brother. After we unpacked our things, my mom made us something to eat. While we were eating Jasper and Quil were goofing around like they always did. I wasn't in the mood to fool around. I'm all alone in a small stupid city, where I don't want to be. I'd rather be back in Phoenix with Ben.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Quil turned to face me.

"I'll tell you later," I waved at my parents.

Both of them know I didn't want to move and start a new school. They won't let me stay with Ben, or even Quil, even though they like both of them. So here I am in Forks Washington. I wasn't too hungry since I wasn't in the mood to eat. As soon as my parents left the room, I was wondering if Quil still wanted to know what's wrong. I made sure they were not in sight. They were outside talking to the neighbors, which I was glad to see.

"So, Bella, what's the matter?" Quil asked as he was looking at the door.

"I don't want to be here, plus I miss Ben," I answered.

"It will be okay."

"I don't think so."

As I began to think about not being with Ben, tears filled my eyes. We'd been together for a very long time. Jasper walked over to me and hugged me.

"Baby sister, it will be okay once we start school on Monday," Jasper wiped my tears from my eyes.

"Big bro, I hope you're right," I forced a smile.

A few minutes later my parents came in with a couple who looked around my parents' age. They seem to be a nice couple. I forced another smile.

"Bella, Jasper, this is Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen," My mom introduced us.

"Nice to meet you kids, we have two kids your age," she smiled.

"That's cool," I returned a smile back.

"Zafrina and Edward," Dr. Cullen said.

"See, Bella," Quil winked at me.

I am not happy right now, I don't think I'll ever be happy again. We were around the breakfast bar talking about what there is to do here. But I didn't feel like staying in the kitchen, so I excused myself and went out back. I had my purse with me. I opened it and took out paper and a pen. I started to write a note to Ben. it read:

 _My dearest Ben,  
I miss you already even though we just got here to our new home. All I've been thinking about is you. You're right, it rains all the time. It won't be the same without you. You have my cell phone number, I still have yours too. I'll call you sometime this week. I love you!  
Xoxo's  
Bella_

I folded the letter and I put in the pocket of my denim shorts. I know Quil will give it to Ben, I can trust him. I decided to go back into the house when I heard two voices coming from behind me. I turn around to see a guy my age and a girl my brother's age. I stepped off the deck and walked over to them and introduced myself.

"I'm Bella Swan," I extended my hand to shake their hands.

"I'm Edward Cullen, and his is my sister Zafrina," he shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you both," We walked into my house.

When all three of us walked into the house everyone turned to face us. I don't know why, we aren't strangers or aliens. I was surprise that they didn't tell us that I guess you already have met. I went to sit next to my brother. I could see that my brother is already wanting to move on with Zafrina. But they haven't met really. I know my brother is a one minded person. I wasn't going to introduce them to my family. But since I already met them, it would be rude if I didn't. Here goes nothing.

"Jasper, these are Edward and Zafrina Cullen, Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's kids," I introduced them to my brother.

"Edward, Zafrina, this is my brother," I went on..

Jasper want over to shake their hands. I think I could get used to this, but it won't be the same without Ben here. Edward was muscular built with bronze color hair, with those topaz eyes that I could fall in love with.

"Do you guys want to come over a little while and let our parents mingle?" She was getting up.

"If it's okay with our parents," I was looking at Quil.

"You can come over, too," Edward pointed to Quil.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you to the kids," I felt bad that I forgot to.

"Edward, Zafrina this is my brother's and my closest friend, Quil," I waved at him.

"Quil, these are our neighbors, Edward and his sister Zafrina," I had a little smile form on my face as I secretly handed him the note for Ben. He winked at me and whispered "When I see Ben I will hand this to him". While our parents were blabbing, we kids went over to their house to hang out. I thought Edward was getting interested in me but I wasn't sure. Plus I wasn't over Ben. We hadn't officially broken up, and I don't think it will happen... unless he finds someone new. It's all what ifs. I just hope we don't have to move again.

The guys were playing Wii while Zafrina and I were up in her room talking and getting to know each other. I could see us getting along well. She's nothing like Kim or the twins. She is way different; she wears black all the time. I am not really into the Gothic look. That's where my brother would like her. Speaking of brothers, I heard Edward coming upstairs. We thought that he was going to check on us, but all he did was peek in on us. I started to blush a little bit.

"What do you want, Edward?" She got up and walked to her bedroom door.

"I was just passing by, so I figured I'd pop my head in," Edward backed up from the door.

"Well, next time knock," Zafrina was about to slam the door.

"Wait, can your brother come for a minute?" I asked as I was looking at him.

"Why do you want my brother to come in?" Zafrina waved for him to come in.

"Just because I wanted to ask him something," I got up and walked over to the door.

He smiled at me, then he walked in. He looked at me with those topaz eyes. I could fall in love with those eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked as he stepped into Zafrina's room.

"I was wondering if you could show me around on Monday," I smiled at him.

"Sure, I will come over in the morning," He returned the smile, then walked out. Zafrina closed the door behind him. She walked back to her desk and we continued where we left off.

I could see Zafrina and me becoming good friends. We talked about what it was like in Phoenix. She asked me a lot of questions. I think she was a little nosy. But since we were new neighbors, she probably wanted to know me better. Her brother was as handsome as Ben was. I still miss him so much. We were listening to some music when my brother was calling me from the stairs. I walked to the door and went to the top of the stairs.

"What do you want?" I looked toward Zafrina's room.

"We've got to go home, for dinner," he was walking to the door.

"I'll be right down," I walked back to Zafrina's room, to say goodbye. She told me that she was coming down, so I waited for her so we could walk down together. When we got down her parents were in the house. She walked me to the door.

"Can you come over tomorrow? I want you to meet my friends, Charlotte, Maggie, and Kacha. They are very cool, I know you will like them," Zafrina walked to the end of their porch.

"Sure, I don't think we are doing anything," I waved as I walked onto our front porch.  
Then I walked into the house, where my mom was cooking dinner for all five of us. My mom's a good cook. But I wanted to get to my room, since I left my phone on my suitcase. When I got to my room, I went to my bed to check my messages. Sure enough there was one missed call. I flipped my phone open and saw it was Ben. So I dialed his number called him back. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Hun, you called," I could tell by the tone of my voice that I was glad he called.

"Yeah, Babe, just wanted to hear your voice, plus I'm off for most of the week, so thought I would drive to Forks to see you," Ben looked at the calendar to make sure he was off those days from work and school.

"Really, that would be awesome," I could feel a smile spread across my face.

"Yeah, we don't have school all week," He walked to his bedroom door.

"You know I miss you," I was looking at my door to make sure Jasper wasn't listening. I know he can be nosy. But he wouldn't tell our parents anyway.

"Bella I miss you too, even though you just moved," Ben walked back to his window.

"I already made two friends," I was walking to my window. I felt a single tear fall from my face. That's how much I missed him.

"Bella, you still there?" he sounded worried.

"Yeah I'm still here," I wiped my eyes.

"You seemed sad, don't worry I'll be there in a few days from now," he tried to sound cheery.

"I know, it's that it won't come soon enough," I walked to the door of my new room.

"Well, I'll leave as soon as I get out of work," Ben went to sit down on his bed.

"I'm so sorry Hun, but my mom is calling me," I headed out of my room toward the stairs.

"I love you, see you soon," he hung up the phone.

I hung up my phone, walked downstairs, to the kitchen. Everyone was wondering why I ran to my room so fast. I didn't want to tell them I called Ben.

"Why did you go straight to your room?" my mom asked as she was dishing out food.

"I had to look for something," I lied. I felt bad about that lie, but I didn't want to tell them that I talked to Ben.

I helped my mom with dinner, than I did offer to do the dishes. So after dinner I washed the dishes, then I went over to the Cullens' to visit Zafrina for a while. I walked over to their house, where Edward was out with his guitar. When he saw me he stopped playing.

"Are you looking for Zafrina? She's not here, she went with Senna somewhere," he was putting his guitar away.

"Oh, tell her I stopped by," I started to walk back to my house.

"Wait, you can stay over," he rose from the chair and walked over.

"Are you sure?" I looked concerned

"Of course," he waved at me.

We walked into the house. Edward and I walked into their den where their parents were watching TV. I could see myself being here more often and getting closer to Edward. I just didn't want Ben to find out that I could move on. I wanted to lean my head on his chest but I didn't know if it was appropriate since we only met today. So I decided to rest my head on his chest. I could see myself forgetting about Ben and falling for Edward. What am I going to do when he's over in Forks visiting me? There's going to be a issue/problem. I've got to stop worrying and relax or he will know something is bothering me. And I don't need that now, do I? So I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath.

I felt his hand playing with my hair, which Ben didn't do much. I wished I'd known him longer. He is nothing like Ben; that I can tell you. Not that it's bad but Ben has his issues; like a little jealousy. Plus his father was an alcoholic. Anyway, I adore both of them: more so Ben, because we have been together, and now Edward, because he so funny, friendly and he is kind of like Ben; meaning he rarely is nasty. I found myself dozing off while we were watching TV. I couldn't help it but with all the excitement that went on today I could hardly keep my eyes open. I felt Edward's hand entwine with my hands. I could also feel a smile spreading on my face.

"Bella, I wish I could have met you a long time ago," Edwards whispered.

When he kissed my forehead, that's when I opened my eyes. I lifted my head off of his chest and looked into his topaz eyes. I wiped my eyes with my free hand and I smiled again. I turned to see the clock on their wall.

"Shoot, I am so sorry. I didn't know it was almost eleven o'clock, I have to get back to the house." I rose from the sofa and waited for him to get up off the sofa to walk me to the door.

"Bella, I am so sorry I was into the movie and I didn't even notice the time; it's my fault." He followed me to the door.

Once we got to the door, he opened the door for me like a gentleman would do. I step out onto the porch. But he turned me around so he could see my face. I didn't know what was about to happen. He was about to say something to me.

"Bella, I know we only met today, but it felt like we've been together forever, and I know I should give ya a kiss, but I wanted to know if I do, will you be okay if I kiss you?" he asked

"I agree with you, we only met today, and I wouldn't mind a kiss from you," I answered

I could see that he was going to smile. I closed my eyes and leaned toward him. When I felt our mouths touch each other, that's when I felt fireworks started to form inside of me. When we finally pulled apart from each other I also felt my face blush. I started to walk to my house.

"So sorry Bella, I wanted to do that when I first saw you this morning." He claims.

"It's all good," I whispered back.

By the time I got into the door it was quarter after eleven. I hoped I wouldn't get into trouble by coming home late. So I locked the door behind me and walked quietly up to my room, just hoping none of my parents would still be awake. I locked my bedroom door and got into my pajamas. Than I walked to my bed and fell asleep.

~~~~¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

A few days later

I was getting ready for Ben to come over. I had to cancel my date with Edward because of him. Part of me hopes he will call and cancel his trip. But knowing Ben, he won't cancel his trip. I was cleaning up the breakfast dishes, when I heard my IPhone ring. Now who in the hell is calling me this early? I turned off the water and went to answer my phone.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey Bella, it's me, Ben," he replied.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I am so sorry, I have to postpone my trip for a while." He sounded hurt.

"Aww, I was looking forward to seeing you," I lied.

"I know you, I was looking forward to seeing you too," He claimed.

I was kind of glad that he couldn't make his trip, so I can see if Edward still wants to go out tonight. The guilty feeling is still there in my stomach. I know that I should break it off with Ben, but I don't want to hurt his feelings. I've only been here for about five days and I'm trying to move on and not think about him.

"Bella, are you still there?" he asked.

"Huh, what sorry." I was puzzled.

"I was talking to you," He retorted.

"Oh sorry," I said.

"I was saying I will have to let you know when I can come to visit," he replied.

"Fine, it's okay, I understand." I walked back to the sink to finish the dishes.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am fine," I answered.

"Well I love you, and I have to go now," he said.

"Love you too, later," I replied.

He hung up the phone. I listened as the line went dead. That's when I realized that he moved on with someone else. I was a little upset about the way he went about doing it. But I really didn't tell him that I wanted to break up. Thanks Ben! I really didn't want to hurt his feelings when I told me I found someone new. I finished the last dish and dialed Edward's Blackberry phone number. I waited for him to pick up, but no answer. So I decided to leave a voice message for him.

"Edward, it's me, Bells, I just wanted to see if we can still do something tonight, like go to a movie or roller skating; since Ben canceled his trip at the last minute; call me back I'll be home."

I hung up the phone and went on my the back porch and sat on our swing. I was sitting there thinking about how Ben went about doing this to me. I know it was a little shitty about how he did it.

Four Years later.

Edward had asked my parents' permission to marry me. I was so glad that they give him their blessing in marrying me. I sent Ben an invitation to the wedding, but no reply back. I was hurt. I thought I heard Jasper and Quil on the phone last week say that Ben and Kate were engaged and were expecting a little girl soon, so I thought that I would invite both of them to come, but neither of them replied - how nice. I was getting ready for our wedding when my iPhone rang. Who in hell is calling me now? I took my purse and grabbed my phone. I flipped it open.

"Hello," I answered it.

"Bella, it's me, Ben," he said.

"what now?" I asked sounding a little hurt.

"I know we've been friends and that I hurt you, but Kate is in labor so we are on our way to the hospital." He was about to park the car.

"Well, I'm very hurt by you, you could have called me to tell me that you guys can't make it." I was looking at myself in the long mirror.

"I know Bella, I'm sorry," he said.

"No you don't, I have to go now," I was walking to the door.

"Okay, but I'm sorry," he claimed.

"Right, bye," I said, not waiting for him to reply back; I hung up and walked to our limo. That was the last time I talked to or heard from Ben.

My dad and I were talking on the way the church. He asked me who I was talking to. I had to tell him it was Ben. He didn't say anything about him. I knew he was upset about the whole thing; I told them what happened four years ago.

Anyway, I wanted to forget about him and be happy on this day. Why did he have to call me today? When we arrived at the church, the limo driver parked the limo and walked back to open the door. My dad got out and he extended his hand to help me out. When I got out, we walked into the church. I had butterflies in my stomach.

My friends Makenna and Kim were here along with Zafrina. They looked so nice in their dresses. I just couldn't wait to see Edward. I always dreamed of this day, and now it's finally here. The lady came in and gave us a cue. When the song came on; Zafrina walked to the altar, then Makenna, and Kim, and last but not least my dad and I.

As we walked down to the altar; my dad whispered I love you. I whispered back the same statement. As we approach the altar, there stood the most handsome man I ever laid my eyes on. He smiled at me and said I love you too.

A few minutes later Pastor Black came out and started the ceremony. I just couldn't wait for him to say; you may kiss your bride. When he actually said that Edward dipped me down and kissed me. Than he pronounced us as husband and wife.

Then the music started up and we walked to our family and gave each of them hugs. Then we walked out of the church, so we could get our pictures taken. Then we went to the hall to celebrate our marriage.

This day was enchanted and the best day of my life!


End file.
